La raison du plus Nain
by The Eternal Diva
Summary: Aventures. originellement postée dans Joyeux Nainiversaire Krayn, en Juillet/Aout 2015 :) Grunlek et Bob se retrouvent en prison... Ou comment Bob va se prendre un retour de flammes!
_Fanfiction originellement postée dans Joyeux Nainiversaire Krayn, en Juillet/Aout 2015._

* * *

 ** _La raison du plus Nain._**

* * *

-Le nain ? Il parle pas beaucoup... Dit Bob. Enfin, plus que Mister Freeze ici présent...

Le pyromage désigna Shin, qui lui lança un regard vexé.

-Non mais c'est vrai, vous pouvez rien lui demander, il dira rien, ou alors, il trouvera le moyen de vous casser les pieds, même en restant silencieux... Continua Bob.

-Tu devrais te taire... Lança alors Shin, exaspéré d'entendre le pyromage.

-Oh, quoi que, pour une fois, notre homme glaçon parle beaucoup... C'est un signe ! Peut-être que le nain vous dira quelque chose ! Ajouta Bob.

Shin eut très envie d'enfouir sa tête dans ses mains, tant la bêtise du mage était en train de faire des bonds de plus en plus près de sa version ultime de la bêtise. Bob avait commencé à parler il y a quelques minutes, noyant les deux gardes sous un flot de paroles digne d'un inquisiteur en pleine campagne promotionnelle... Et en parlant d'inquisiteur...

Le paladin lui, avait jeté l'éponge depuis un moment, et avait commencé à dormir. Quelle chance... Non attendez... Ce type arrivait à dormir dans ces conditions ?

-... D'ailleurs, vous pourrez tout obtenir de lui, finalement, surtout si vous lui proposez un bon sac de pièces d'or en échange !

-MAIS TU VAS TE TAIRE ?! S'énerva un des deux gardes, aussi rouge que c'était possible.

Nos quatre aventuriers avaient encore une fois été enfermés dans un cachot après avoir été faits prisonniers, après une autre méprise tout aussi flagrante que les fois précédentes, et étaient tous enfermés dans deux cellules, l'une en face de l'autre. Et pour son grand malheur, l'archer élémentaire était enfermé avec le mage, et subissait de plein fouet le pseudo-monologue du mage, ce qui lui tapait sur les nerfs.

-ça fait une DEMI-HEURE que tu parles en continu, alors TAIS-TOI ! Dit le garde, piquant visiblement une crise.

-Bon d'accord... Dit Bob, à peine désolé d'avoir énervé le garde.

Car même si il ne le disait pas à voix haute, le mage adorait énerver les gens. C'était son passe temps favori. Mais là, c'était vraiment pas le moment...

Shin poussa un soupir. Peut-être allait-il pouvoir enfin dormir... Sauf que Bob vint se coller à lui, et commença à chuchoter.

-Dis, tu penses que tu peux réussir à geler la serrure, et à la rendre cassante, pour pouvoir sortir d'ici ?

Erk. Shin sentit les relents d'alcool du mage lui arriver sur le visage avec dégoût, et préféra s'écarter. Tant pis si ils devaient moisir ici, mais le mage et le paladin l'avaient mérité. Pas lui. Et le fait que le paladin arrive à dormir dans cette situation, était assez énervant, d'ailleurs... Mais le nain n'était nulle part en vue. Grunlek avait disparu, soit emmené dans une autre cellule, soit emmené pour interrogatoire, ce qui ne devait pas être très fun pour le moment. Peut-être était-il torturé. Et si c'était le cas, les bourreaux allaient être déçus. Un nain, même écartelé, ne grandissait pas.

-De toute façon, faut se dire que si vous avez atterri ici avec nous, y'a une raison, recommença Bob. C'est vrai quoi, faut vraiment avoir fait quelque chose de mal pour se retrouver à nous surveiller...

-Tu crois pas si bien dire, mage efféminé. Lança l'autre garde.

-Efféminé ? Ah, c'est parce que j'porte une robe ! Bande de racistes des mages ! C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Répondit Bob, tout en vacillant légèrement sur place.

« C'est toi qui dit n'importe quoi... Se frappa mentalement Shin. Et les cheveux longs font aussi partie du tableau... ».

Des bruits de pas retentirent alors dans le couloir, et bientôt, une silhouette familière émergea de la pénombre.

-Attention les gars, y'a une demi-portion derrière vous ! Lança Bob, en regardant les deux gardes. Faites gaffe, si il vous frappe, ce sera en dessous de la ceinture !

Grunlek ne réagit pas, et fit place à quelqu'un d'autre que Shin et Bob n'avaient jamais vu.

-Ce sont eux ? Demanda alors l'inconnu.

Grunlek acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Salaud ! Tu nous as vendu ! Faux frère ! J'aurai ta peau ! Ta toute petite peau grassouillette, et je la ferai frire ! Lança Bob, passablement énervé.

Grunlek ne lui accorda même pas un regard, et s'adressa à sa nouvelle connaissance.

-Je suis heureux que nous soyions parvenus à un accord, monsieur.

-Ah ! Il pactise avec l'ennemi ! Théo ! Défonce-le ! Cria Bob, hystérique.

Le paladin lui, s'était réveillé dès l'entrée de son compagnon de voyage dans la pièce, et avec son regard fatigué, observa la scène qui se passait sous ses yeux, impassible.

L'inconnu fit alors signe aux deux gardes, qui ouvrirent la cellule de Théo... Pour en faire sortir le paladin, sous le regard complètement stupéfait du pyromage.

-Tu vas où Théo ? Tu nous abandonnes ?! Tu vas aussi aller du côté du nain, hein ?!

Le paladin ne lui jeta pas un regard, et avec une allure passablement fatiguée et encore somnolente, vint aux côtés de Grunlek, pour saluer son interlocuteur.

-Ah, vous êtes ce fameux paladin de la lumière, c'est bien cela ?

Théo bailla aux corneilles avant de répondre oui de la tête.

-Je me présente, je suis le maître garde de la prison. Votre ami ici présent m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il y avait eu méprise. Vous êtes libre.

Théo pencha légèrement la tête, prêt à se rendormir à tout moment.

Sur un autre ordre, les deux gardes ouvrirent la cellule de Shin et Bob, et Shin se leva instantanément, tandis que le mage se battait avec le sol et le mur, et perdait, visiblement.

-Et ce doit être votre archer. Conclut le maître garde. Vous êtes libre aussi.

Shin aurait certainement pleuré, si il avait démontré ses émotions comme n'importe quel être humain. Mais étant élémentaire d'eau, pleurer revenait à perdre des ressources.

-Et... Lui ? Désigna alors le maître garde, en pointant du doigt le pyromage, qui était en partie allongé au sol.

Grunlek s'avança, et après quelques secondes, et des regards furtifs échangés avec ses deux autres amis, dit :

-Lui ? Je le connais pas.

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'un électrochoc sur le pyromage, qui se remit sur son derrière comme il le put.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça Grun-grun ! Tu me fends le cœur ! Tu vas vraiment me laisser ici ?!

-Vous êtes sûr de ne pas le connaître ? Demanda le maître garde, suspicieux.

-Absolument pas, dit alors Grunlek, en entrant dans la cellule.

Le nain invita Shin à sortir, et ce dernier se retourna alors vers Bob, en chuchota :

-ça, c'est pour m'avoir cassé les oreilles depuis tout à l'heure, et aussi pour m'avoir cassé un vase sur la tête !

Shin sortit ensuite d'un pas décidé, et salua le maître garde, avant de se diriger vers la sortie, et de disparaître du champ de vision du mage.

Grunlek se pencha alors vers le mage, et lui chuchota aussi à l'oreille, un sourire carnassier affiché.

-ça, c'est pour tout ce que t'as dit sur mon dos, depuis le tout début. Ça t'apprendra à te moquer des nains. Oh, et ne m'appelle plus jamais « Grun-grun », ou je te casse les doigts, un à un...

Le nain sortit ensuite avec une allure digne, et se dirigea vers la porte de la pièce, suivi par le maître garde, tandis que les deux gardes refermaient la porte de la cellule.

Le paladin s'approcha alors des barreaux, et lança un regard dur au mage. Bob put presque entendre un « Grumpf ! » lui étant destiné, mais ne sut pas si c'était une insulte, ou juste du mépris matérialisé avec un bruit incongru. Puis le paladin partit aussi, laissant le mage tout seul, avec ses deux gardes. Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé, et quand le train de ses pensées arriva enfin dans la gare du nom de cerveau, ce fut le choc.

-LES GARS ! ME LAISSEZ PAS ! LES GAAAAAARS !

-Tu vas la fermer oui?! Cria un des gardes.

-LES GAAAAAAAARS !

-LA FERME ! Crièrent les deux gardes en cœur.

Pendant ce temps, dans l'auberge de la ville, nos trois autres amis avaient enfin l'occasion de pouvoir avoir une soirée tranquille.

-N'empêche, quelle idée de génie, Grunlek. Déclencher une bagarre et tout mettre sur le dos de Balthazar pour qu'il passe la nuit au trou... On devrait faire ça plus souvent ! Lança joyeusement Théo, un bon steak fumant sur son assiette.

-j'approuve... Dit Shin, entre deux morceaux de pomme. Très bonne idée.

-Vous savez, je pense que nous ressortirons tous un peu grandi de cette expérience, Commença Grunlek, une choppe de bière à la main. Bob ne boira plus jamais autant d'alcool, et il apprendra que les gens paient toujours pour leurs crimes.

Le nain sourit, et but une gorgée, avant de commencer à mâchouiller des cuisses de poulet.

Shin se dit alors que le nain était définitivement le plus mature d'entre eux. Il avait su faire les bons choix, et se montrer adulte et responsable.

-C'est surtout que tu voulais lui faire payer toutes ses insultes, non ? Remarqua finement Théo.

-Pour sûr ! Eclata de rire Grunlek. Et ça ne m'aura coûté que quatre pièces d'argent !

Shin se frappa mentalement. Décidément, seules trois choses comptaient à l'esprit du nain : la bouffe, l'argent, et emmerder un maximum le pyromage.

* * *

 **Fin !:)**


End file.
